


Dream of a Kiss

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teen Pregnancy, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is her best friend out of all the turtles and probably in general too. Which is surely why she's set on edge when she wakes up in the middle of the night after dreaming that her and Donatello shared a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreyPeters163](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CoreyPeters163).



The quiet darkness is shattered as light splinters over the room, bathing the teenager in what should be comforting ambiance. Her breathing is heavy and her mouth is dry. She draws up a hand to her chest while the other reaches for her lips. Fingertips brush over them and it immediately makes her remember why she had woken up in the first place.

Lately, April O'Neil has been unable to sleep tonight and it's all because of the same dream. It doesn't matter how much she tosses and turns or tries to slip back into rem sleep. The dream always comes back as new as it had the first time she witnessed it. The beginning is blurry but the climax is as bright, crisp and real as if she was really participating in it.

Closing her eyes, she can see the purple mask with long tails just before her dear friend dips forward. His arms are encircling her and drawing her near. It's only when she looks up that she finally gets to see him – those enchanting reddish brown eyes and the wide smile that shows the gap in his teeth. She can even recall the feeling of her palm brushing over his arm; the cool texture of his green, with a hint of brown, skin.

All leading up to the gentle meeting of their lips.

She snaps her eyes open and gives a shake of her head, as if to send the thoughts away. Only they do the opposite. She can't figure out why this dream is so persistent. Sure they spend a lot of time together and he _is_ the one she's closest to. But she can't recall any other signs that she, herself, has begun to develop feelings for him past best friend status. April takes a deep breath and flops back down onto the bed.

"No sense in trying again."

Frustration isn't even a speck in her mind. She figures that if she's not going to be getting any sleep tonight, she might as well visit the people that care about her. April throws the sheets to the side and swings her legs over the lip of the bed. Standing up, she moves quickly about the room to get dressed.

In just a few short moments she's dressed in her usual attire and striding to the sewers or more specifically the subway terminal. Her red hair bounces behind her from the ponytail it's in while any strays are held back out of her face with the aid of a yellow headband. She's a slender girl with bright sapphire eyes and freckles speckling over her nose and cheeks.

Her attire is what most would call normal for a sixteen year old. She dons black leggings beneath a pair of jean shorts, blue and white striped shocks and black boots. Brown wristbands wrap around her wrists while a black choker is on her neck. April wears a yellow and white shirt, with a five on it, over a long sleeved, black t-shirt.

While she may appear normal to the outside world, she's quite far from it. Especially with her best friends, and the closest thing she has to family, being the turtles that protect the city underneath everyone's noses. She's worked with them for quite a while now and out of them all she's become the closest to Donatello – the exact one that she's been dreaming about.

She cherishes his company more than she probably should. Spending time with him does tend to happen more than hanging out with any of the others. Yet she feels only happiness at that fact and even more so as she enters the home of her friends. She expects them all to be up and doing their own sort of training or eating pizza. But there's not a soul in sight and the only lights that are on are in the kitchen.

Her footfalls are light as she makes her way through the large living area and to the threshold of kitchen. She's not surprised nor dreadful of the sight she sees. In fact, a shiver of happiness races through her body and straight to her core. There at the island counter is Donatello himself.

Donatello is slimmer than his fellow mutated turtle brothers, but he's not in the least bit unskilled. Standing at the counter, he's working on some piece of technology with a screwdriver in one hand while the other draws up a class of cola. He takes a sip and sets the glass back down beside the box of half eaten pizza.

April has to remember to breath, finding it weird that her heart stutters at the sight of him. He's just like he was in her dream but better – he's real here. She takes a step forward and puts on her biggest smile. "Hey Donnie!"

Their eyes meet as he returns a smile to her. "Hey April."

He goes to ask what she's doing here so late and April is well aware of this impending act. She's quick to hop a few steps forward till she's at the counter and speaks hastily. "What are you working instead of sleeping?"

It doesn't throw him off, seeing as it's relating to his new invention, he falls off into a short babble of what it does and why it takes top priority. Once he's done, however, he slips quickly into his previous question that never made it out into the conversation. "What are you doing up so late April and here too?"

She fidgets and he catches the reaction. Not wanting to upset her, Donatello picks up the small hunk of metal and wires. He moves it to the counter behind him before turning back to see her clasped together on the surface, just barely visible behind the pizza box. He glances over to her while taking another sip of his soda. "You don't have to talk about it. Want some pizza? We can, uh, just hang out?"

Even though they're so close, he can stop the awkwardness from bubbling it up. April doesn't notice it in the least. She shakes her head, "It's...alright. It might help if I do." Taking a deep breath, she has to steady her nerves before daring to let the words slip out. "I've been having this dream lately. You're always in it and we're...we're… kissing."

The last and most important word is so quiet that Donatello is almost afraid he had misheard it. But from the blush spreading over her cheeks, it's what he thinks it is. It's shocking but, frankly, good news for him. He's had a crush on April for as long as he can remember. This makes it hard to not stumble over his words, "I-It's alright though. It was, uh, just a dream after all."

April looks down to her clasped hands and mumbles before she can stop herself, "Maybe it's just what I want." She thinks for a moment before looking up at him. "It's different than doing it in reality though."

"You, well if you wanted to try. Maybe that would put your mind at ease?"

The thought slams into April and her heart skips a beat. "You would do that for me?"

He smiles, "I'd do anything if it helps."

April is the first to move as she slowly steps around the side of the counter. She's standing in front of him before she knows it. Her heart won't stop beating a mile a minute and her mouth feels dry. She pushes herself up on her tip toes while holding onto the edge of the counter. In reciprocation, Donatello leans his own head down, making so their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

One kiss turns to two then to three even. Their bodies seemingly grow a little closer and Donatello slips one hand down to her hip. It makes April shiver and she can only place a hand over his, guiding his hand up to her waist instead – wanting to be held by his strong arms. They're just parting to take a much needed breath and about to go in for another kiss when they hear a noise; like someone opening a door.

Donatello pulls away from April, feeling defeated now that it has surely ruined the mood. Yet April doesn't seem deterred in the least as she shifts anxiously from foot to foot beside him. "Maybe we can… continue… in your room?"

He's not quite sure what to say and settles for nothing but a nod. Taking April by the hand, he leaves the kitchen as it is and leads her back to his room which is thankfully far from the others. The last thing he wants is to be interrupted by any potential nosy brothers. Once they're safely tucked away inside of Donatello's room, they seem to separate. Donatello moves towards the bed and plops down, unsure of how to get things back on track. That is while April stands before him. She's a little nervous, shy even, but she's also hot under the collar.

April closes the distance between them by pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss. His hands come up to her waist and lures her in further. She gladly follows and moves forward before finally sitting on his left leg. Straddling his leg, she leans forward and holds onto his shoulders. Donatello can barely focus on their repetitive kisses as she begins to rock her hips.

Even so their lips never part for long. They mesh together again and again, only sparing a break to inhale greedily. April is the first to slip her tongue out between slightly parted lips. It tentatively reaches out and touches Donatello's. The second their wet tongues meet, they're diving forward and rubbing together between their open mouths.

Suddenly she shivers to a stop and her lips pull away from his. She bows her head while breathing heavily. Donatello, worried about her, draws his hands up to her shoulders. "April, are you okay?"

She lifts her head and allows him to see the flush across her face and the passion burning in her eyes just as brightly as it is in his. He reacts without another thought. He wraps his arms around her and moves her to the bed, laying her down on her back. The second she's settled, she reaches down towards her thighs as they squeeze together. Her lips purse together as she tilts her head to the side, "D...Donnie.."

Her eyes say please as her hands move themselves out of the way. Donatello swallows hard, eager but holding himself back, as he reaches forward. He pulls her shorts and leggings down then removes them along with her shoes and socks. The only thing left standing between him and her bare pussy is the thin layer of her plain, white panties. Only one bout of hesitation remains before he removes those as well then grabs her thighs.

Donatello dips his head down and lets his tongue flick out over her moist lower lips. April can't help but let out moan after moan, only muffled by her hand clasped tightly over her mouth. His tongue dives into her and she can't hold in the feeling that is about to burst. Her moan catches in her throat as she orgasms. Juices squirt out and Donatello eagerly licks them up before sitting back.

"Did you like that?"

She pants, "Yes…a lot..."

Once her breath is regulated once more, April pushes herself up into a sitting position while Donatello rests on the edge of the bed, feet firmly planted on the floor. His eyes peek over to her just as she's slinging her shirts to the floor, revealing her petite, perky breasts. He doesn't have much time to ogle as he stands and turns toward her, preparing to ask how far they're gonna go.

It's only then that April can see the large cock that sticks out in greeting. Her eyes widen, unable to believe how _big_ it is. She can't help but scoot to the end of the bed and reach out, her fingers just a mere inch from touching it.

"You don't have to – really!"

She shakes her head and smiles, "No, I want to."

Without wasting a second, April scoots off the bed and kneels down in front of Donatello. Her behind gets close to the edge of the bed as she places her slightly open mouth before the head of his manhood. Donatello watches with baited breath as she begins to lick at the head.

It doesn't take long to realize that she won't be able to suck him in very far at all. She can only bring the tip between her lips; suckling and licking it all over. April begins to move away from the head and turns to treating the shaft as well. All the while she keeps both hands wrapped around the shaft. She coats his member in saliva while massaging and stroking him in between licks.

Donatello finds it extremely hard to hold back. Especially as she sucks softly on the taut, sensitive skin. The immensely sized member throbs beneath her ministrations. His manhood is dripping with her saliva as she makes it back to the engorged head, sucking as much as she can into her mouth.

"A- April I'm gonna come!"

Her only warns shrivels up before her eyes that widen in response to the quivering pulse of his head in her mouth. It presses down against her tongue as he grunts, "April-!"

Attempting to swallow as much of the thick, salty semen as she can, April finds she can't handle it. She pulls back and swallows what's in her mouth. However, Donatello continues to spray his load. It drips down onto the floor while some gets on her breasts. The warm liquid even slides down and over her nether regions before landing on the floor.

Donatello draws in a much needed breath and immediately begins to apologize. "I- I'm so sorry April!"

"No, er, it's alright." She giggles nervously and smiles up at him. The last thing she's worried about is the mess. More importantly, the hot tingly between her legs is beginning to drive her crazy. April can't stop the subconscious move of her hand to her pussy, covering it and the juices dripping out. "Can we… continue?"

Hot and bothered is an understatement. The lustful urge is something she's not sure she can deny, not with his still erect cock before her face. She didn't even do very much but everything from the taste and the smell has seemingly made her body drunk, craving more of Donatello.

He extends a hand and helps her to her feet, although her knees feel weak. "Y- Yeah."

"Well, um, do you have any condoms by chance?" April is sure she's never seen Donatello truly blush. But the scarlet searing across his face is more than evident. Although as he avoids her eyes, she simply doesn't understand. "What's wrong?"

"The thing is, you see, none of them fit."

April can see why now that she thinks about it. Donatello truly is large, more so than she's ever thought one could be. Although that doesn't stop her from reacting in a way that doesn't hurt him. "That's alright," she gives a small wave of her hand and leans up on her toes, pecking her lips to his. "It doesn't matter." Her lips linger on his and just before she kisses him full on.

"You have my permission to get me pregnant then."

Donatello's eyes widen and he can't possibly express how happy he is to hear that – to be accepted by her like that. His arms wrap around her as they kiss deeply, tongues twining together while she clings to him. Even so, as they part, he decides to give her a chance to choose otherwise. He doesn't want to pressure her into anything.

"Can we do this first?" he asks while reaching around her and pressing a finger between her cheeks.

She shivers at the touch, not caring where it is only that he's doing it to her. "Sure," says April as she pulls away from him. While she spins around and leans over, placing her hands on the bed, Donatello is busy searching for something. A few moments later she glances over her shoulder, "Everything okay?"

Donatello gives a small nod as he squeezes out a mild amount of lubrication from a tube, "Yeah, just wanted to grab something. I don't want to hurt you."

This sends a shiver through her body, one that has her happy she's falling for him. The cool lubrication makes April tremble with eagerness. He presses one of his fingers into her tight hole. It doesn't give in the slightest and continues to cling to Donatello's digit. However, he doesn't give up. He pulls it in and out while always loosening the muscles.

Donatello then adds a second finger. The feeling of being stretched has April writhing with pleasure because of each motion. The strange sensation teetering on the edge of pain is nothing but pleasure instead. And she can't help but want more and more of it. From the scissoring motions to the simple in and out, he teases the muscles he rubs up against.

It takes a little bit of time but the second she's ready Donatello removes his fingers. April is quivering as she bends over the bed, clutching at the sheets. She can feel her hole twitching in anticipation. Without his finger inside of her she feels slightly… empty. Her breath is shallow as she waits for what comes next.

His hands grasp at her hips and she can feel the tip pressing between her cheeks. She inhales deep just as he begins to push into her. It feels as though her body is going to be split in two by the time he finally stops slowly entering her. The only problem is that he's only entered up to the tip.

"D...Donnie… move," she begs as she curls her fingers into the blanket.

A little wary, but not wanting to leave her hanging, Donatello pushes the rest of the way inside of her. The once tight muscles spread to accompany his intense girth. She can feel each and every inch taking up space inside of her. A low, deep moan spills from her lips as she slumps forward. Her cheek presses down against the bed as he begins to pull out and then shove back in.

He stops suddenly, afraid that he's hurt her. As much as he wants to thrust into her without a care, her safety is the most important thing. She's tight around him, making it almost unbearable to try and pull out while she tries to suck him back in. He can't help but moan in tune with her.

April pants heavily as drool drips from the corner of her mouth to meet the bed. She takes a deep breath, "Move..! Please Donnie."

"Y- You're just so tight," he replies with a groan.

Even so he begins to move again. He withdraws from her completely before shoving back in without hesitation. April's back arches as he cries out against the sheet, the fabric muffling the loud noise. Donatello does the same motion and it has her body loosening up enough for him to be able to move freely. Still, the moist and tight feeling has him on the verge of orgasm so early.

April, however, cums on the third thrust. In such a position, Donatello is able to reach deeper than he would have normally. Sheathed all of the way inside of her, she can't stop the climax from making her body shiver and tighten down around Donatello's cock. Her juices squirt out, soaking her thighs and dribbling down her legs.

She can feel every ripple and pulse that surges through his member. Especially when it begins to swell even more than it already is. April moans as she's driven close to another orgasm. This time, however, Donatello is right there with her. He tightens his grip on her, "I- I'm gonna cum!"

Unable to retort, April can only cry out in a silent moan of ecstasy as he slams into her one last time. His dick sprays his load deep into her body and it seems as though he won't stop. She can feel the hot, white milk filling her up and it has her climaxing one last time before Donatello begins to pull out.

As he does, it leaves her asshole gaping wide open with his cum dripping out and down her legs. Her knees tremble and she can't help but slump down to them. There's an eagerness inside of her that makes her turn around. She gets to look right up to Donatello's still hard cock and she licks at her lips.

Even so, Donatello ignores the way she eyes his manhood and scoops her up. He sets her onto the edge of the bed. Looking down at her lets him see the passionate lust in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and swallows, "Can I… use your staff?"

His eyes widen, "My… staff?"

She glances to the side, "I want something in me while I clean you up."

The surge of arousal that rips through his body makes it impossible to deny her anything with that innocent look on her face. He readily goes and retrieves it from the other side of the room and holds it out to her. She takes hold of it at the middle that has tape wrapped around it. While it's six feet long, it still has no comparison to Donatello's cock. Even so she plans to make due, after all, he hasn't used her in that way yet.

Pushing it between the folds of her pussy, she takes shallow breaths until she's sure it's as far in as she can get it. Donatello can only watch with a raising arousal as his staff is pulled out and pushed back in, making lewd noises. He almost gets lost in watching her use his staff like his cock until she looks him right in the eye and spreads her mouth open as wide as it'll go.

Donatello takes the hint and grabs at her head. He slowly pushes the head of his member into her mouth. Able to take the cock at least a little past the head, she blinks the tears from the corners of her eyes. The pleasurable burn along her jaw is driven away by the taste of him in her mouth. She thinks of how this was just inside of her ass and it has her moaning. April begins to quickly thrust the end of the staff into her pussy.

Her juices trickle down the staff as Donatello tightens his grip on her head. He begins to thrust the head of his cock in and out of her mouth in long, slow motions. Her mouth relaxes around the head of his manhood as saliva pools around her tongue. Donatello moans as he begins to rock his hips a little faster towards her face.

The entire time she keeps her eyes locked with his. One of her hands pulls away and rubs at her clitoris while she keeps pumping the staff into her pussy. She can tell he's about to blow and takes the opportunity to moan, loudly, around his penis. The vibrations send Donatello right over the edge and he can't even warn her that it's coming – even though she already knows.

The hot cum hits the back of her throat and glides down it as best it can while the rest pools in her mouth. His load is so thick and there's so much that she almost struggles to keep it all down. Even so, April continues to swallow and brings her hands up to hold onto Donatello. The staff remains inside of her the entire time she's drinking down mouthfuls of his cum.

When he finally pulls away he seems a little sheepish. April, swallowing hard one last time before trying to catch her breath, smiles up at him. He glances away, "I'll be right back."

"What's wrong?" she asks while keeping a hold on him.

"I have to, ah, pee."

She shakes her head, "I can't wait Donnie." She grabs at him and surges her mouth forward once more. Locking her lips around the head of his cock, she tries to talk and tell him to go ahead. It comes out garbled and Donatello can't understand a word, but he also can't hold it in.

The urine shoots out and into her mouth. Just like the cum before it, she drinks every last drop until Donatello is completely satisfied. When he is he pulls away and stares down at her. His manhood is already swelling once more – aroused at her swallowing each bit of his pee. He can't take it another second, he wants to have her now.

Donatello reaches down and pulls the staff from her pussy, much to her displeasure. He sets it on the bed out of the way for the moment. Their eyes lock for a moment before he dips his hands down to grab at the back of her thighs. April finds herself scooting further onto the bed as she lies on her back. Donatello holds her legs parallel to her head, which she grabs onto for him as he lets go.

The sight has him practically drooling. He can see the cum that still slips from her backside while her swollen, moist lower lips beg for him to hurry up. But he knows he can't do it just yet. He reaches for the staff and brings it between her cheeks. It's not intimidating in the least, but it's a welcomed pleasure as it burrows deep into her ass.

April pants heavily, partly moaning, as she licks at her lips. "Donnie, now?"

Finally, he gets onto the bed as well. He poises himself on his knees and keeps a safe distance from the staff in the middle. Braced and ready, the tip of his cock brushes over her wet folds. She visibly quivers in anticipation for the moment he enters and she simply can't fathom waiting any longer.

However, Donatello doesn't plan to rush through this. He wants to savor each and every second that he's going to be inside of the person he loves. Beginning to press his massive cock into her entrance, the head is the first obstacle to their bliss. He eases it inside of her and after what seems like an eternity, the tip is just beyond her lips.

April is already moaning at this. Her chest heaves up and down while her eyes try to focus on Donatello. This is completely different than when he took her anally. Unlike then, she has something still inside of her – the bo staff. It has her ass stretched just enough to make a difference. She can feel exactly where his head is rubbing against the slender wall that separates it from the staff.

Moving slowly, Donatello continues to push into her incredibly tight pussy. He wants to cum right then and there between the heat, the wetness and how her walls squeeze around him – as if to pluck his dick off entirely. He's only halfway inside of her when he stops to check if she's okay as her moans seem to grow quiet. That is until he sees the way her face is slipped into a face of pure ecstasy.

He doesn't want her to lose that feeling and begins to push the rest of the way in. Her walls eagerly suck him further inside until he's sheathed into her completely. April's knuckles seem to relax as she lets go of her legs only partially, to regain her grip mostly, while she adjusts to his size.

She can't believe she's stretched to her limits just taking him in. He's so large, not to mention long, that by inserting all of the way inside of her he's able to easily reach her womb. She can feel his head touching that special place and the opening that will accept every drop of his sperm. The mere thought of him filling her up has her moaning loud, so loud, that Donatello leans forward and gives her a quick kiss.

It's a friendly reminder that they aren't home alone here in the lair. Not that it matters to her at the moment. There's only one thing on her mind and it's for Donatello to begin moving or she'll lose her mind. "D..Donnie, you can… move now."

Donatello places his hands firmly on the bed to the sides of her hips and begins to pull back out of her. She moans again from the feeling that he might even turn her inside out with how tight she's staying around him. That is until her vision goes black as he shoves his cock back into her. Stars spot her vision but she remains conscious as he starts to pump into her in long, slow motions.

It drives her steadily crazy with how much it feels like a tease; each brush of his head against her womb and the way he idles before pushing back into her. The extra tightness from the staff in her ass doesn't help either. She tightens her hold on her own legs. From this position she's able to clearly see as he pulls almost all of the way out with her lower lips clinging desperately to him.

"Y- You don't have to be… gentle." This permission has Donatello's manhood swelling even more inside of her. "Nngh~! Donnie!"

Just as his name rolls off her lips he's pumping back into her with such a force that it knocks the breath out of her. Stretched wide and able to see his cock thrusting into her very clearly, she can't stop the moans as they pour from her lips like honey as she climaxes just from that. Donatello grunts and groans the entire time, "You're so tight-." he mutters once or twice.

Each pump into her has juices squirting out from around his dick and the staff slipping out of her little by little. Even so he keeps going despite wanting to blow his load at any second. April orgasms again from the way he thrusts in and out of her, pounding her pussy with a relentless passion. She tightens down around him more than she already is because of this.

It has Donatello riding a dangerous line, on the verge of his own climax. Several more thrusts has him panting, "I- I'm gonna cum."

She's barely able to respond between the shallow, quick breaths she has to take. "Do… it. Come… in me!"

Two more gyrates of his hips against hers has him stilling for a moment. April arches her back and her eyes pinch shut. Together they orgasm and moan out each others names.

"Donnie!"

"April!"

Donatello doesn't pull out until every last drop of his sperm has been spilled inside of her. She can feel her stomach aching from the amount that's poured into her womb and still lingers in her pussy. But she's happy nonetheless as Donatello flops down onto the bed on his back just after taking the staff out of her ass.

His cum drips out of both of her holes as she climbs up to lay on top of him. Her bare breasts press against his shell as she captures his lips in a deep kiss that has their tongues brushing together for only a second. She knows very well that she's sure to get pregnant from the amount of sperm that he's sprayed into her womb and it brings a smile to her face.

"Want to go again?"

Donatello grins back at her and places one hand behind her head, he gives her a kiss in return for the one before. "Only if you're up for it."

**(_)(_)(_)**

It's only a few days later that April finds herself alone in the lair with Donatello for the first time since they made love. Although they have managed to meet and satisfy one another in the mean time. But it's always interrupted before the main course. She strides into the kitchen. "I brought pizza if you're hungry!" she calls out while waiting for him.

April sets the box on the counter and fidgets a little. She has good news. While she wants to tell him, she also can't stop the tingling and heat between her legs from growing worse. She's wanted him to give it to her, really satisfy her, for the past couple days. Nothing compares to his manhood after all and the love the comes with it.

"Um, hi April, I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

She turns at the sound of the rather shy voice to see Donatello standing in the doorway. Her eyes fall down to the source of his meekness and locates the rock hard cock standing at attention. April giggles softly, she must have interrupted something indeed. "Need some help Donnie?"

He glances around as she comes closer, "Sure, but shouldn't we go to my room?"

April shakes her head as she kneels down before him. "If we make a mess, I'll just clean it up."

"I- I'd help you!"

"I know you would," she says with a smile while grasping at his cock. Wrapping her fingers around the base has her body quivering. They've been doing oral sex most of the time so she can get more of him into her mouth than the first time.

However, she takes her time nonetheless. Her tongue laps along the shaft and coats his member in her saliva. She sucks softly at several points where she knows he licks it. Her hands rub up and down while she does this, even stopping to caress the tip and rub her thumb over the pre-cum that dribbles out.

April brings her mouth to the head and sucks on it, drawing the pre-cum into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. She loves the taste of him and can't wait to have more. It's not long before she's taking him as far in as she can manage before letting him take control. He pumps into her mouth for a few moments before he's suddenly holding her head steady and shoots his load.

Each and every drop stays in her mouth while she greedily lets it slip down her throat. She loves his taste and feels a little sad when he finally pulls away. But in the same breath she doesn't want to wait another second to tell him.

Donatello extends a hand to help her back to her feet. Although she can see his cock staying where it is, not wanting to go limp in the slightest, she decides she'll take care of that afterward. She smiles up at him, "I have good news."

"What is it?"

April reaches out and grabs at one of his hands. She draws it forward and places it on her stomach. Her eyes seem to sparkle as he keeps her eyes on him, "I'm pregnant."

"Th- That's great!"

The joy that comes from him only make tears of joy well up in the corners of her eyes. She grins as she jumps toward him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He lifts her up and holds her tightly to him. "I love you so much, this is awesome!"

She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, "I love you too Donnie!"

Suddenly she feels something pressing between her legs, something large and hard. One glance to his face and she knows exactly what it is. She laughs softly as he sets her down. The second her feet are on the ground she grabs for one of his hands with both of hers. "Come on, let's celebrate," she says as she tugs him toward the direction of his room.


End file.
